Darkspore: The End of Everything
This Page is under Construction! Lore It has been almost sixty years since Xylan, The Corruptor, was taken down by the Genetic Heroes. The probability of him resurrecting were very slim, but the probability was increasing every few seconds. The last known Probability at that time was 83.44444%. '' ''Crogenitors became worried that their worst fear, the Darkspore, was about to resurrect. And that was ''exactly what has happened another four years later. The Probability of Corruptor Resurrection was 99.99999%.'' The next few months later, the mask of the Corruptor began to spring to life. The Corruptor... ...is back. ''Additional Notes *''Between the time Xylan "died" and his "resurrection", several events occured: **''Andromeda was congratulated by the crogenitors for honoring her mentor and adopted father, Zelem, and was "knighted" by V.Y. Canis Majoris into becoming a Crogenitor. She now studies with the New Quantum Heroes. She isn't really ''a crogenitor, just invited into their ranks. **''A new planet was discovered near the Noktroto Nebula. It seems to house a completely new Genesis.'' **''The Crogenitors have learned how to make Variant Abilities more versatile, which will help the New Genetic Heroes defeat the new Darkspore that were created from Xylan's latest plan to destroy all free sentient life.'' *''And yes, you can still unlock Andromeda as a playable Hero, using her old design.'' Features Old Worlds, New Adventures! *6 new Destructors *30 new Heroes *6 new Operatives *60 new Minions *36 new Lieutenants *New Genesis Type: Ender *New Planet: Endora *New Design for the Corruptor! *Old is mixed with new! New enemies mixed with the old ones :D *New Crogenitor Level Cap: 220. *Crogenitor Experience system changed due to new level Cap. *New Game modes: **Arena Mode! Fight to your heart's desire, test out strategies, and just have fun! **Special Missions Mode: Engage in new, special missions that will test your strengths and provide a new challenge. New Heroes #Gravy, the Space-Time Controller #Salilla, the Pheromone Sentinel #Bertie, The Chaos Demolisher #Nanite, The Microscopic Knight #Apo, The Ending Scouter #Galinae, Wrath of the End #Lambda, the Turret Engineer #Griot, The Loose Cannon #Aliel, the Quick Flasher #Etmo, The Spacial Wrestler #Hani, The Swarm Keeper # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # New Enemies Minions 'Bio' #Halvie, Splittie(Inv), Dividie(Apoc) #Onslaught Tick, Invasion Tick(Inv), Apocalypse Tick(Apoc) #Stalking Clawer, Stalking Slasher(Inv), Predator Slasher(Apoc) # # # # # # # 'Cyber' #Roller Mine, Roller Mine Iota (Inv), Roller Mine Upsilon (Apoc) # # # # # # # # # 'Necro' # # # # # # # # # # 'Plasma' #Bronze Plasmite, Silver Plasmite(Inv), Golden Plasmite(Apoc) # # # # # # # # # 'Quantu'm #Repeller, Mega Repeller(Inv), Giga Repeller(Apoc) #Swarm Gunner, Swarm Sharpshooter(Inv), Swarm Sniper(Apoc) # # # # # # # # 'Ender' #Stalker, Dark Stalker(Inv), Chaos Stalker(Apoc) #Claw Crab, Razor Crab(Inv), Sabre Crab(Apoc) #End Wasp, End Buzzer(inv), End Hornet(Apoc) # # # # # # # Lieutenants 'Bio' #Enragepuff, Anger Provoker(Inv), Rage Inducer(Apoc) #Smog Clouder, Smoke Clouder(Inv), Fume Clouder(Apoc) # # # # 'Cyber' #Pyromech, Pyromech Delta(Inv), Pyromech Omega(Apoc) #Rocket-Head, Missile-Head(Inv), Nuke-Head(Apoc) #Protobot, Triceratron(Inv), Styracomech(Apoc) #Constructor, Constructor Generator(Inv), Constructor Factory(Apoc) # # 'Necro' #Necron, Necron Rocketeer(Inv), Necron Bazooka Master(Apoc) # # # # # 'Plasma' # # # # # # 'Quantu'm #Pause Snake, Stop Motion Viper(Inv), Time Stopping Serpent(Apoc) # # # # # 'Ender' #Enderman, Enderwarrior(Inv), Enderknight(Apoc) #End Shocker, End Jolter(Inv), End Electrocuter(Apoc) #End Sculpture, Euclid Sculpture(Inv), Keter Sculpture(Apoc) # # # 'Seblix' *Seblix, Adaptive Seblix(Inv), Evolution Seblix(Apoc) Operatives #Goldy Thorner, Goldy Blader(Inv), Goldy Tentacle Trap(Apoc) #Pounce Striker, Pounce Grasper(Inv), Pounce Killer(Apoc) #Darkness Trapper, Chaotic Trapper(Inv), Void Trapper(Apoc) # # # Destructors #Procyon, The Devourer of Light #Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar #Sol, The Meteor Dragon #Enda, The Ender Queen #Sirius, the Pouncing Blitzkreig # Antares, The Mechanical Titan Trivia *Since September 7, 2012, 2:40 p.m., there is a new version of Dark Injection. Pictures may or may not be updated, and should appear fine ingame still. Creatures made after this date will have the appearances in the new version. Category:Pages under construction Category:Expansion ideas made by users Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Verdanth Category:Nocturna Category:Infinity Category:Cryos Category:Crogenitors Category:Darkspore Category:Scaldron Category:Ender Category:Bio Category:Quantum Category:Plasma Category:Necro Category:Cyber Category:Endora